Get Smart
This article is about the Get Smart TV series, for other uses see Get Smart (disambiguation). Get Smart was a comedy television series created by Mel Brooks with Buck Henry starring Don Adams as Maxwell Smart, a secret agent for the secret government agency CONTROL. It ran from 1965 to 1970, lasting five whole seasons, and spawned a feature film, a TV reunion move and a sequel series, as well as big-screen remake. Basic Plot Maxwell Smart, Agent 86, works for a secret Washington-based spy agency called CONTROL which specializes in counter-terrorism against the enemy agency KAOS which has both European and Asian arms. Quite frequently KAOS agents set up business in the Washington DC area. When this happens, the Chief sends Maxwell Smart, along with his frequent partner Agent 99, to stop KAOS in its tracks. However, Max is rather clumsy and often defeats KAOS by unusual means. Episodes Season 1 *1.01- Mr Big *1.02- The Diplomat's Daughter *1.03- School Days *1.04- Our Man in Toyland *1.05- Now You See Him, Now You Don't *1.06- Washington 4, Indians 3 *1.07- KAOS in CONTROL *1.08- The Day Smart Turned Chicken *1.09- Satan Place *1.10- Our Man in Leotards *1.11- Too Many Chiefs *1.12- My Nephew the Spy *1.13- Aboard the Orient Express *1.14- Weekend Vampire *1.15- Survival of the Fattest *1.16- Double Agent *1.17- Kisses for KAOS *1.18- The Dead Spy Scrawls *1.19- Back to the Old Drawing Board *1.20- All in the Mind *1.21- Dear Diary *1.22- Smart, the Assassin *1.23- I'm Only Human *1.24- Stakeout on Blue Mist Mountain *1.25- The Amazing Harry Hoo *1.26- Hubert's Unfinished Symphony *1.27- Ship of Spies, Part 1 *1.28- Ship of Spies, Part 2 *1.29- Shipment to Beirut *1.30- The Last One in is a Rotten Spy Season 2 *2.01- Anatomy of a Lover *2.02- Strike While the Agent is Hot *2.03- A Spy for a Spy *2.04- The Only Way to Die *2.05- Maxwell Smart, Alias Jimmy Ballantine *2.06- Casablanca *2.07- The Decoy *2.08- Hoo Done It *2.09- Rub-A-Dub-Dub... Three Spies in a Sub *2.10- The Greatest Spy on Earth *2.11- Island of the Darned *2.12- Bronzefinger *2.13- Perils in a Pet Shop *2.14- The Whole Tooth and... *2.15- Kiss of Death *2.16- It Takes One to Know One *2.17- Someone Down Here Hates Me *2.18- Cutback at CONTROL *2.19- The Man from YENTA *2.20- The Mummy *2.21- The Girls from KAOS *2.22- Smart Fit the Battle of Jericho *2.23- Where-What-How-Who Am I? *2.24- The Expendable Agent *2.25- How to Succeed in the Spy Business Without Really Trying *2.26- Appointment in Sahara *2.27- Pussycats Galore *2.28- A Man Called Smart, Part 1 *2.29- A Man Called Smart, Part 2 *2.30- A Man Called Smart, Part 3 Season 3 *3.01- Viva Smart *3.02- Witness for the Persecution *3.03- The Spy Who Met Himself *3.04- The Spirit Is Willing *3.05- Maxwell Smart, Private Eye *3.06- Supersonic Boom *3.07- One of Our Olives Is Missing *3.08- When Good Fellows Get Together *3.09- Dr. Yes *3.10- That Old Gang of Mine *3.11- The Mild Ones *3.12- Classification: Dead *3.13- The Mysterious Dr. T *3.14- The King Lives? *3.15- The Groovy Guru *3.16- The Little Black Book, Part 1 *3.17- The Little Black Book, Part 2 *3.18- Don't Look Back *3.19- 99 Loses CONTROL *3.20- The Wax Max *3.21- Operation Ridiculous *3.22- Spy, Spy, Birdie *3.23- Run, Robot, Run *3.24- The Hot Line *3.25- Die, Spy *3.26- The Reluctant Redhead Season 4 *4.01- The Impossible Mission *4.02- Snoopy Smart vs. the Red Baron *4.03- Closely Watched Planes *4.04- The Secret of Sam Vittorio *4.05- Diamonds Are a Spy's Best Friend *4.06- The Worst Best Man *4.07- A Tale of Two Tails *4.08- The Return of the Ancient Mariner *4.09- With Love and Twitches *4.10- The Laser Blazer *4.11- The Farkas Fracas *4.12- Temporarily Out of CONTROL *4.13- Schwartz's Island *4.14- One Nation Invisible *4.15- Hurray for Hollywood *4.16- The Day They Raided the Knights *4.17- Tequila Mockingbird *4.18- I Shot 86 Today *4.19- Absorb the Greek *4.20- To Sire, with Love, Part 1 *4.21- To Sire, with Love, Part 2 *4.22- Shock It to Me *4.23- Leadside *4.24- Greer Window *4.25- The Not-So-Great Escape, Part 1 *4.26- The Not-So-Great Escape, Part 2 Season 5 *5.01- Pheasant Under Glass *5.02- Ironhand *5.03- Valerie of the Dolls *5.04- Widow Often Annie *5.05- The Treasure of C. Errol Madre *5.06- Smart Fell on Alabama *5.07- And Baby Makes Four: Part 1 *5.08- And Baby Makes Four: Part 2 *5.09- Physician Impossible *5.10- The Apes of Rath *5.11- Age Before Duty *5.12- Is This Trip Necessary? *5.13- Ice Station Siegfried *5.14- Moonlighting Becomes You *5.15- House of Max: Part 1 *5.16- House of Max: Part 2 *5.17- Rebecca of Funny-Folk Farm *5.18- The Mess of Adrian Listenger *5.19- Witness for the Execution *5.20- How Green Was My Valet *5.21- And Only Two Ninety-Nine *5.22- Smartacus *5.23- What's It All About, Algie? *5.24- Hello, Columbus - Goodbye, America *5.25- Do I Hear a Vaults? *5.26- I Am Curiously Yellow Cast *Don Adams ... Maxwell Smart - Agent 86 / ... (138 episodes, 1965-1970) *Barbara Feldon ... Agent 99 / ... (131 episodes, 1965-1970) *Edward Platt ... Chief / ... (128 episodes, 1965-1970) *Robert Karvelas ... Larabee / ... (87 episodes, 1965-1970) *Rose Michtom ... Woman at the Airport / ... (36 episodes, 1965-1970) *Bernie Kopell ... Siegfried (14 episodes, 1966-1969) *David Ketchum ... Agent 13 (13 episodes, 1966-1967) *King Moody ... Shtarker / ... (10 episodes, 1966-1969) *Stacy Keach, Sr. ... Carlson (10 episodes, 1966-1967) *Red ... Fang - Agent K-13 (9 episodes, 1965-1966) *Milton Selzer ... Parker (7 episodes, 1965-1966) *Victor French ... Agent 44 / ... (7 episodes, 1965-1966) *Dick Gautier ... Hymie (6 episodes, 1966-1968) *Bryan O'Byrne ... Hodgkins / ... (5 episodes, 1965-1970) *Ralph Manza ... Finster / ... (5 episodes, 1967-1970) *William Schallert ... Admiral Hargrade / ... (5 episodes, 1967-1970) *Howard Caine ... Bediyoskin / ... (4 episodes, 1965-1967) *Jane Dulo ... 99's Mother (4 episodes, 1968-1969) *Paul Hahn ... Holloway / ... (4 episodes, 1967-1969) *Leonard Strong ... Lin Chan / ... (3 episodes, 1965-1968) *Robert Cornthwaite ... Professor Windish (3 episodes, 1965) *Oscar Beregi, Jr. ... Beastmaster / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1970) *Harry Basch ... KAOS Leader / ... (3 episodes, 1965-1969) *John Myhers ... Otto Hurrah / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1967) *Joey Forman ... Harry Hoo / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1968) *Ellen Weston ... Dr. Steele / ... (3 episodes, 1967-1968) *Raoul Franck ... Le Mans / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1969) *Fabian Dean ... Bartender / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1970) *Andre Philippe ... Hubert / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1969) *Eddie Ryder ... Hathaway / ... (3 episodes, 1968-1970) *Len Lesser ... Luden / ... (3 episodes, 1965-1967) *Sid Haig ... Bruce / ... (3 episodes, 1967-1970) *Marc London ... Agent 24 / ... (3 episodes, 1967) *John Doucette ... Colonel Von Klaus / ... (3 episodes, 1968-1969) *Stuart Nisbet ... Corrigan / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1969) *Byron Morrow ... Agent 37 / ... (3 episodes, 1965-1967) *George Sawaya ... Werewolf / ... (3 episodes, 1970) *Gordon Jump ... Hobson / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1967) *Don Ross ... Agent 52 / ... (3 episodes, 1965-1969) *Karen Arthur ... Agent 38 / ... (3 episodes, 1967-1969) *Lennie Bremen ... Bartender / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1969) *Don Rickles ... Sid Krimm / ... (3 episodes, 1968-1969) *Eddie Hice ... Blindfolded Accountant / ... (3 episodes, 1966-1968) *Harold J. Stone ... Captain Groman (2 episodes, 1966) *Kurt Kreuger ... Auerbach (2 episodes, 1970) *Joseph Sirola ... Harvey Satan / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1966) *Alice Ghostley ... Naomi Farkas / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1968) *Ted de Corsia ... Mr. Natz / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1967) *H. M. Wynant ... Frank Valentine / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1970) *Than Wyenn ... Cortez / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Victor Sen Yung ... Abe Fu Yung / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1970) *Judy Dan ... Susie Hayakawa / ... (2 episodes, 1969) *Frank De Vol ... Carleton (2 episodes, 1965-1966) *Irwin Charone ... Professor Whitaker / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Maudie Prickett ... Aunt Bertha / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1970) *Harry Bartell ... Dietrich / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1967) *Jim Boles ... Dr. Ratton (2 episodes, 1966-1967) *Arlene Golonka ... Zelda (2 episodes, 1968) *Lyn Peters ... Dr. Canyon / ... (2 episodes, 1968) *Keith Hefner ... KAOS Agent (2 episodes, 1969) *Henry Brandon ... Belasco / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1969) *Richard Karlan ... Bruno / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1966) *Victor Tayback ... Jamal / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1967) *Gregg Palmer ... KAOS Agent / ... (2 episodes, 1966) *Julie Bennett ... Stewardess / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1970) *Ronald Long ... Leadside / ... (2 episodes, 1969-1970) *Ella Edwards ... Miss Hoskins (2 episodes, 1969) *Jim MacGeorge ... Stan Laurel (2 episodes, 1970) *Patti Gilbert ... Miss Magruder / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1968) *Lee Kolima ... Bobo (2 episodes, 1965-1966) *Antony Eustrel ... Milton Conrad / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1968) *Dick Wilson ... Creevley / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1968) *Paul Lukather ... Baccardo (2 episodes, 1966) *Lynn Borden ... Girl / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Lewis Charles ... Lopez the Spy / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Del Moore ... Admiral Crichton / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Diahn Williams ... Bohrman / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Dort Clark ... KAOS Hood / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1968) *Martin Ashe ... Agent 42 / ... (2 episodes, 1967) *Angelique Pettyjohn ... Charlie Watkins / ... (2 episodes, 1967) *Larry Vincent ... Farley / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1969) *Dick Yarmy ... Brady / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1969) *Ann Prentiss ... Nancy (2 episodes, 1968) *Henry Corden ... Big Eddie Little / ... (2 episodes, 1969) *Allan Kent ... Delivery Man / ... (2 episodes, 1969) *John S. Ragin ... Kendall (2 episodes, 1969) *Joseph Mell ... Preminger / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1969) *Tim Herbert ... Attendant / ... (2 episodes, 1966) *Judith McConnell ... Princess Marta / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1970) *Billy Barty ...Marco / ... (2 episodes, 1969-1970) *Al Molinaro ... Agent 44 (2 episodes, 1969) *Vito Scotti ... Dante / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1970) *Maurice Marsac ... Louis / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1968) *Edward Colmans ... Don Carlos / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1967) *Ted Knight ... Hans Frome / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1967) *John Francis ... Agent X40 / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Patricia Ann Conway ... Operator / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1970) *Robert Easton ... Maestro (2 episodes, 1968) *Victor Bozeman ... Penwick / ... (2 episodes, 1969) *Sid Grossfeld ... Motorcycle Cop (2 episodes, 1969) *Bill Oberlin ... W.C. Fields / ... (2 episodes, 1970) *E.J. Schuster ... Oliver Hardy (2 episodes, 1970) *Don Brodie ... Costume Man / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1966) *Poupée Bocar ... Esperanza / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1969) *Owen Bush ... Bartender / ... (2 episodes, 1968-1969) *Nicholas Georgiade ... Marcus / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1970) *John Fiedler ... Felix / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Alan Oppenheimer ... Agent 498 / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1968) *Charles Bateman ... Chuck Armstrong / ... (2 episodes, 1969) *Grant Sewell ... KAOS Announcer (2 episodes, 1967) *Hedley Mattingly ... Chief Inspector Sparrow (2 episodes, 1970) *Murray Alper ... Contact Man / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1968) *Roy Dean ... Bobby / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *Jack Gilford ... Simon the Likeable (2 episodes, 1969) *Marcel Hillaire ... Duval (2 episodes, 1970) *Larry Gallery ... Jury Foreman / ... (2 episodes, 1966-1968) *Dana Elcar ... Kruger (2 episodes, 1969) *James Komack ... Gunman (2 episodes, 1968) *Johnny Carson ... Herald / ... (2 episodes, 1965-1968) *Alex Rocco ... Gaucho / ... (2 episodes, 1967) *Bill Dana ... Agent Quigley / ... (2 episodes, 1967-1969) *James Caan ... Rupert of Rathskeller (2 episodes, 1969) Category:Get Smart (TV series)